Buscando la verdad
by Yeratel
Summary: La historia donde Loki no recuerda lo que hizo en Nueva York. Donde tiene un hijo en la Tierra del que Thor no sabía nada. Donde Bruce pelea por probar su inocencia al igual que Steve siendo ayudado por los asesinos mientras Stark no se guarda ni un solo comentario inapropiado ¿Podrán ayudar el Dios del Engaño y encontrar al verdadero enemigo a tiempo? /IronFrost-FrostIron/
1. ¿Inocente?

"Yo en mis cinco sentidos hubiera sido completamente incapaz de liderar y mas que nada planear una invación contra este planeta."

Repetí molesto, apretando la mandibula pero entendía su desconfianza. Por lo que parecía, yo estando inconsciente de mis propios actos había hecho algo mas terrible. Suspire exasperado recargando mi codo en la mesa y apoyando mi mano en mi frente frunciendo el ceño. Fue cuando entro mi hermano y salió la mujer con quien estaba, levante al instante la mirada y el me veía herido y confundido. Era obvio que había duda en él, no estaba seguro si creer en mi palabra o quedarse del lado de sus nuevos compañeros de batalla. Y lo entendía. Dioses, lo entendía muy bien. Después de ser testigo de todo el caos que aparentemente yo había causado no dejaba de sentirme aturdido.

"Hermano..." Susurro con los ojos cristalinos. Siempre había sido un enorme llorón y me hubiera reído sino fuera por la situación "¿Cómo puedo creer eso? Tú, fuiste quien ataco a nuestro padre. Me intentaste matar a mí también. Incluso levantaste una guerra aquí en Midgard amenazando contra la vida de estos inocentes mortales... Dime, cómo quieres que crea en tu palabra si tus acciones me han demostrado todo lo contrario y no solo a mí, sino a los héroes de estas tierras que han luchado a mi lado para detener toda aquella locura."

"Porque tu me conoces ¡Sabes que yo nunca haría algo así! Por favor hermano, te lo suplicó, tienes que creerme. Yo no estuve consciente todo este tiempo. Lo admito, si lo fui cuando ocurrió lo de Asgard y no tienes idea lo mucho que me arrepentí de mis actos, tanta fue mi pena que me solté y deje caer. " Al decir eso cerro sus ojos ante tal amargo recuerdo, dejando caer una lagrima. "Pero por mucho que mi odio me haya alimentado, por mucho que la rabia, la traición y las mentiras me hayan cegado... Nunca, y escuchame bien, nunca hubiera atacado Midgard."

"No te creo." Me dolió escucharlo. Baje la mirada.

"Lo que digo es verdad." Dije de manera casi inaudible.

"No lo sé. Hasta el hijo de Fury, protector de Midgard, se encuentra en duda. No vemos si creerte o no."

"Lo sé. Lo sé..." Dije bajando la cabeza, Dioses. No tenía manera de hacer cambiarles de opinión ¿O sí?

"Tu nunca has tenido interés en estas tierras, ni cuando la visitaste en tiempos pasados mostraste un gran interés" Abrí mis ojos enormemente. Sí tenía interés en Midgard.

"No, te equivocas. Yo tengo un gran interés en proteger este planeta".

"Hermano..." Dijo suplicante, cansado de todo eso "No veo porqué tu-"

"Porque aquí dos de mis hijos viven aquí" Dije rápido y en seco, viendo como abría los ojos de sorpresa "¿No lo recuerdas?" Pregunto algo dolido por no recordar eso, por no recordar que sus sobrinos vivían aquí. "Nunca hubiese sido tan inconsciente y bárbaro para destruir un planeta entero sabiendo de antemano que mis dos hijos están aquí ¿O es qué no lo recuerdas? ¿Has olvidado lo que ha pasado?" Él no se podía dar el lujo de olvidar el dolor tan grande que me provoco al tomar a uno de mis hijos lejos de mí.

"¿Dos?" Pregunto confundido y es cuando me doy cuenta que mi lengua de plata me traiciono. Hable mas de la cuenta. "Yo solo sé de Jor ¿Tuviste un hijo a espalda de todos nosotros?" Volvió hacer otra pregunta y solo cerre los ojos. "Hermano, exigo una respuesta."

"¿Recuerdas... Aquellas veces que venía a Midgard diciendo que visitaría a Áres?" Asintió levemente "Él, en realidad me encubría... Para hacer la historia mas corta, en el tiempo qué estuve yendo y viniendo de Asgard a Midgard, venía a ver a un mortal en específico el cual para tu sorpresa me termine relacionando sentimentalmente. " Y sabía que se sorprendería porque la expresion de su rostro lo delato. Me miro impresionado, era obvio que no se esperaba eso. "No me mires así, tu ahora estas con Lady Jane... Siguiendo con mi relato después tuvimos un hijo juntos, pasaron los años y demás y al final alguien asesino al humano con quien estaba. Esa fue una de mis principales razones para dejar estas tierras. Si, deje de ver a mi hijo pero eso no significa que deje de tener contacto con él y su hermano."

"¿Qué es?"

"Medio-Dios, o semi-Dios" Corregí "A la edad de 18 paro de crecer."

"¿Le envías las manzanas?"

"Por supuesto, es mi hijo, por lo tanto tiene derecho a ellas. Tal y como sus hermanos." Thor suspiró, no muy complacido de escucharlo pero no diría nada, porque sabe que delicado es el tema de mis hijos.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a padre y madre de esto? ¿Por qué mantuviste tu relación oculta?"

"Sabes la respuesta a eso" Ya no los habían advertido, tener relaciones con humanos era peligroso. Simplemente destructivas, y lo había tenido que aprender a la mala, sufriendo la muerte de mi amado. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema fue tener un hijo... Y sabía que corría el riesgo de que lo llevaran lejos de mi tal y como los otros que, gracias a los Dioses, ya podía verlos y visitarlos después de tantos siglos de sufrimiento.

"¿Y cómo puedo saber que no mientes?" Sabía a donde me quería llevar.

"Puedes conocer a mis dos hijos. Te juro que no te guardan rencor alguno ni a ti ni a Odín. O sino, lo puedes confirmar con Heimdall." La última era mas fácil aparte de confiable, y la verdad me atraía mucho mas que fuese de esa manera pero no tenía muchas opciones. Tenía que ser lo mas trasparente posible.

"Sigue sin ser una explicación válida."

"Sabes como soy cuando se trata de mis hijos, lo doy todo por ellos."

"Te creo hermano, pero aun así... Por mucho, sigue sin ser una explicación del porqué y cómo hiciste todo eso."

"Te lo diría, pero no recuerdo nada de lo paso después de mi caída." _Intento de suicidio mas bien_ "Solo se que fui encontrado, pero no más."

"Te creo." Y voltee a ver al desconocido que había dicho eso.

"¿Qué?" Solté sorprendido, alguien aparte de mi hermano me había apoyado.

"Te creo, creo que es verdad que no recuerdes nada y que no fuiste consciente de tus actos. También creo en tu historia de amor e hijos, te creo en todo. Creo que eres inocente." Abrí la boca pero no pude decir nada. "No me lo agradezcas, para mí, en lo personal creo que tienes un argumento válido. Por cierto, mi nombre es Bruce Banner." Extendió su mano a mi, yo la tome. "Conocido como 'Hulk', quien parece te deperto a golpes." Sonrió de forma increíblemente amable.

_Entonces es él, la bestia verde que me hizo reaccionar..._

"Banner, le agradezco enormemente por creer en mi palabra." Lo dije en serio, me hizo sentir aliviado eso.

"Como dije no es nada. Loki, no te preocupes, solucionaremos esto. Pero primero que nada ¿Serías tan amable de presentarme a tus dos hijos? Me encuentro curioso sobre ellos." Fue cuando asentí con la cabeza sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces "Genial, solo deja que lo vea bien con el Director Fury. Thor, acompañame por favor".

Y ambos salieron. Dejándome en aquel cuarto blanco otra vez sorprendido por como las cosas habían cambiado totalmente su curso.

* * *

"¿¡Me puede explicar de que mierdas se trato todo eso!?" Grito Fury, irónicamente, hecho toda una furia. "¿¡Como de la nada esta del lado de ese hijo de puta!?"

"Estoy de su lado porque simplemente dijo la verdad, y por eso lo apoyaré".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" Pregunto Rogers frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque... ¿Cómo lo explico? Es como, si antes yo fuese capaz de oler su locura. Toda su maldad. Pero ahora eso ya no esta, no encuentro rastro de eso... Esta limpió. Además, curiosamente Hulk es capaz de percibir cuando alguien miente, es por eso que le creo. Si hubiese sido el mismo Loki que nos ataco en Nueva York, el chico verde no hubiera tardado en salir y terminar lo que comenzó".

"¡Se me hace pura mierda!" Grito Stark molesto.

"¿Estas diciendo que no crees en lo que yo digo?" Y por alguna razón, se escucho extrañamente amenazante y peligrosa aquella simple pregunta, aparte de inquietante por la enorme tranquilidad que portaba Banner.

Stark trago duro "Vamos hermano, sabes que no me refiero a eso" Subió los pies a la mesa "¿Cuál quieres que sea mi reacción? Él tipo me tiro de la ventana, y por su culpa he estado teniendo una jodidas pesadillas que me han dejado días sin dormir. Sin mencionar los horribles ataques de ansiedad que me dan".

"Lo sé Tony" Y si que lo sabía, Tony le había platicado de todo eso "Sólo les pido que me lo dejen a mí. Se qué puedo probar su inocencia, se que no fue responsable de sus actos solo déjenme encontrar una manera de probarse lo".

"Me parece bien" Dijo Capitán América, llamando la atención de los presentes "Se merece que se haga justicia. Si no fue él, si lo controlaron... Hay que probarlo. Si es inocente, no podemos permitir que lo encierren" Tan típico de él. Peleando, respondiendo por el inocente.

"Estoy de su lado. Quiero descubrir de que se trata todo esto. Si Loki dice la verdad eso quiere decir que él no es nuestro verdadero enemigo, sino alguien más y tenemos que averiguarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde" Ahora fue Natasha quien hablo, con un punto bastante válido.

"Apoyo a Natt" Eso era obvio "Quizás el estaba siendo controlado, como yo lo fui".

"¿Qué hay de ti Tony?" Pregunto Rogers.

"Tsss... Tenía la esperanza de que Natasha y Clint se negaran pero también ayudarán, así que no me queda más de otra que unirme. Ayudare con el caso 'Probemos-la-inocencia-de-Loki'... " Lo dijo sin muchas ganas, pero al menos todos participarían.

"Compañeros, muchísimas gracias por ayudar con esta delicada situación".

"Tranquilo Thor, no es nada".

"¿Es en serio?" Pregunto Capitán Fury " Que mierda. Si resulta que Loki es inocente, por lo menos aseguren se de averiguar también quien es nuestro verdadero enemigo".

"No creo que tardemos demasiado en probar su inocencia".

"¿Y a qué se debe tanta confianza Doctor Banner?"

"Al hecho en que no sólo un Dios nórdico, en su caso Thor, nos ayudara. Sino los hijos del mismo Loki, estoy muy seguro que ambos nos apoyarán en esto haciendo más fácil la búsqueda de respuestas".

El hombre del parche solo bufo, molesto obviamente pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Ponerse a pelear con el hombre verde todo iracundo por llevarle la contraria? Además, agregando más cosas en su contra, tenía a todos los Vengadores a su lado. Incluso al patán de Stark, que de cierta manera era un tanto impresionante.

"Bueno ¿Qué haremos primero?" Pregunta Natasha.

"Considero que lo primero que debemos hacer es contactar a mis sobrinos".

"Genial, reuniones familiares. Mis favoritas" Dijo Stark, con un sarcasmo en sus palabras más que obvió.

No tardaron en ponerse en marcha. Mientras más rápido hicieran aquello, más rápido podrían volver a tomar las riendas de sus vidas _relativamente normales. _Porque vamos, siendo realistas, uno nunca podrá ser normal mientras se es un súper héroe, o en caso de Thor, un Dios. O un caso más especial, Natasha y Clint, asesinos reformados.

Habían hablado con Loki, o al menos Banner lo había hecho. Llevando una charla increíblemente amena sin problema alguno, para sorpresa de muchos. Loki se veía como un hombre tranquilo. Si, un poco reservado e introvertido, con un brillo de travesura en sus ojos más aún así increíblemente elegante. Aparte de un porte fantástico y unos modales envidiables. Todo eso, salió a relucir mientras hablaba con Bruce. También hubo una pequeña charla entre él y la señorita Romanov. Como siempre, ella mostró un rostro agradable y engañoso. Aquel rostro que hizo caer a muchos y entre ellos al mismo Tony Stark, quien quedo fascinado con aquella habilidad suya o al menos al momento. Pero Loki no era estúpido, no por nada estábamos hablando del mismísimo Dios de Las Mentiras. Aquel mismo Dios que ha engañado a miles atraves de las décadas, siglos, incluso eternidad.

Se mostró un poco tenso ante la presciencia de la pelirroja aunque pasado un rato logro relajarse y llevar una buena plática con ella, pero no tan buena como la de Banner. Su lengua de plata esta vez no lo traicionaría, no se abriría o al menos no con una mujer quien parecía que cuando te dieras vuelta no dudaría dos veces en clavar una estaca en la espalda ¿A quien pensaba que engañaba? A él no, por supuesto.

Ya pasado todo eso, teniendo ya la información de como lograr localizar a los hijos del Dios, se dirigieron al angar donde serían proporcionados de un jet por S.H.I.E.L.D, porque nada dice mejor 'Misión-super-secreta' Que Iron Man, Thor, Capitán América y Hulk con dos agentes encima rodando por la ciudad.

Una vez dentro quienes se colocaron en los asientos de piloto obviamente fueron Clint y Natt, porque dudaban que un Dios nórdico o el hombre de otro siglo supieran manejar un jet ¿Y Tony Stark? No se encontraba de buen humor para esas cosas pero obviamente sabía que era lo que debía de hacer y sino, lo podría aprender allí mismo en menos de cinco minutos. Como cuando se volvió termo físico nuclear de la noche a la mañana. Tan típico de él.

Estando allí, Thor respondió una serie de preguntas que Bruce comenzó hacer. No era que le disgustará el chico, o no confiara en él... Pero tenia entendido que los Dioses eran algo extremistas aparte, quería saber que era eso de la caída que hablaron ellos. Quería saber todo lo que había pasado antes del ataque de Nueva York. Thor fue sincero y comenzó a relatar todos los sucesos, respondiendo las preguntas con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Era más que obvio que era doloroso para él recordar todo lo que había pasado con su adorado hermano porque a pesar de ser adoptado-pues Loki resultaba tener una ascendencia distinta, y no cualquiera, sino de la raza enemiga-era su hermano. Había crecido con él, aprendido con él, tenido aventuras, compartido secretos, risas, etc. Se apoyaban en todo, o al menos solía ser así. Y a pesar de no ser de sangre, lo amaba como tal.

No solo Bruce se encontraba al pendiente de la platica, sino Steve-quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa y arrepentimiento, quizás por pensar mal del chico-, Tony-que ahora sentía lastima-y Natt y Clint. Quienes atrapaban cada detalle. Ahora era algo comprensible, o aunque sea un poco, porque al principio fue tanto drama.

No solo era el hijo del bando enemigo, sino el hijo no querido o como ellos lo llamaron... Un jotun podrido. Nunca encajo en Asgard y luego resultó que era porque originalmente no era de allí. Explicaba porque no era bueno en peleas, sino con magia. Porque en vez de preferir batallas como un típico asgardiano, prefería ser reservado y concentrarse en otro tipo de actividades. Ahora era fácil entender porque a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Loki de ser como su hermano nunca lo logró. Aparte, a eso suma le que no solo fue tomado como alta traición por contener un secreto de tal magnitud sino que los Dioses suelen ser unos exagerados de lo peor sin agregar anticuados.

"Wow... Thor, yo, lo siento. No tenía ni idea. Loki si que las ha pasado difíciles" Comento Capitán América una vez que su amigo calló.

"Sí, lo sé. Creo que tengo algo de lastima. Digo, pobre chico. Un rechazado, sin amigos ¿Cómo es que pudo vivir así durante tantos siglos? De seguro sí tenía muchos amantes como decían las leyendas" Hablo Stark, como siempre, siendo un tanto inapropiado recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Steve "¿Qué? Ah, por favor ¿Acaso no has leído mitología nórdica? Allí dijo que ha tenido mucho amantes, también habla de sus hijos¿Es verdad que tuvo un caballo de ocho piernas? Déjame decirte que eso es algo impresionante. No tenía ni idea que él chico tenía una debilidad por los animales, cuando decían que se metía con todo lo que se movía en verdad no me creía que hablaban de todo".

"Tony... Cállate" Dijo Bruce.

"¿Qué? Anda, por favor. No debo ser él único que piensa en eso".

"Tony, por favor". Dijo Steve, algo suplicante. Tenían suerte de que Thor fue un poco relajado y que no haya tomado aquel comentario mal.

"¿Qué? Ah, ahora el malo soy yo. Perfecto. Que tengan miedo a decir lo que piensan no es mi culpa".

"Stark" Llamo Natasha en un tono autoritario "Le pediré que se calle amablemente, y debo de informales a todos que hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Al borde del triángulo de las bermudas. Aquí encontraremos a la serpiente gigante. Jörmundgander."

* * *

**Sí, aquí esta mi nueva historia. Espero y se encuentre interesados en leerla y agradecería si me dejaran comentarios :D Bueno, me voy. Hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**Bye, bye~**


	2. No te conozco

Primero que nada Stark encontraba genuinamente sorprendido por haber llegado con tanta rapidez al lugar. La verdad no había sentido que la platica hubiese durado tanto. Ahora, por otro lado estaba molesto. Nadie le había dicho que iban a ir a ese maldecido lugar y no es que le preocuparan lo rumores, era que si iban a encontrarse con unos monstruos descomunales los cuales aparentemente eran los causantes de todos los accidentes y mitos espeluznantes de allí le hubiese gustado por lo menos tener la gran opción de utilizar su traje. Sabía bien del campo magnetico del triangulo de las bermudas-ahora pensaba quizás era producto de los hijos del Dios-y sabía que este después de cierto punto de haberse introducido a la zona los aparatos electricos dejaban de funcionar.

Qué rayos podía hacer sin su traje? Podía hablar, era bueno en eso pero... Dudaba que los hijos de Loki estuviesen dispuestos hablar.

El jet comenzó a desender rápidamente, impactando cambiando el modo vuelo para ahora deslizarse sobre el agua introduciendose con velocidad en aquella espesa neblina. Trago duro. El capitán también se veía tenso y Bruce miraba al suelo nada más para meditar ¿También estaba nervioso? ¡Si había sido su jodida idea! ¡Dios!

Estaban en silencio y ya no tenía visión alguna. Solo seguían adelante pero lo inevitable paso. Por completo, el jet dejo de funcionar y dejaron de avanzar.

Natasha y Clint movieron algunas cosas. Nada. Ni una pequeña luz, nada. Ambos se miraron serios y sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigieron a la parte central del jet. Con facilidad abrieron una especie de salida de emergencia que se encontraba posesionada sobre de ellos. Sin ayuda, Natasha salió. Clint miro a Bruce, quien suspiro y se paro acercando se para ser ayudado a subir. El capitán no necesito ayuda, ni mucho menos Thor. Tony se acerco y miro con irritación a Clint quien sabía reía por dentro pues tuvo que estirarse más a un por su baja estatura.

Estaban sobre el techo del jet solo observando esa misma nada, sintiendo algo extraño en el aire. El olor no era nada agradable, era como azufre. Se sentía el aire frío, más espeso. No era muy fácil respirar, pues resultaba sofocante. Y el sonido. Había un constante choque de pequeñas olas, parecían como cuchillas. El mar era otra cosa. Antes parecía ser el azul marino de siempre pero ahora oscilaba entre un rojo vino profundo y un verde musgo.

A pesar del frío del aire, uno sentía bochorno. Todos ellos estaban dejando las gotas de sudor recorrer sus rostros.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo. Mirando como el agua se agitaba de forma extraña, ya que parecían haber ciertos remolinos y las corrientes iban en varias direcciones y sí uno era capaz de ver bien, notaría que iban simulando runas a su paso.

Llegaba cada vez menos luz en donde estaban. Era como si hubiese anochecido. La niebla se había disipado lo suficiente como para permitirles mirar al cielo, el cual resplandecía con potencia con galaxias y constelaciones nunca antes vistas. Disfrutando de las preciosas estelas de luz divisadas y esas sobrenaturales variaciones de color. Tan irreal, tan hermoso era aquello...

Tan... Hipnotizador.

Eso era. Completamente cautivador. La mayoría, a excepción de Thor, se encontraban de rodillas. Admirando su alrededor completamente ausentes. El Dios parecía desesperado y desilusionado con la situación.

—¡Amigos! ¡Por favor! —Suplico una vez más, ya cansado de tratar de llamar su atención —Esto ha de ser obra de ellos — Y eso era más que obvio. Paso horas intentando hacer despertarlos pero nada. Incluso, sobre voló la zona intentando ver a donde ir pero no había forma de alejarse sin perder peligrosamente de vista el jet donde sus amigos se encontraban indefensos.

Hasta intento devolverlos dentro de este, pero ellos se negaban a volver y dejar ser consumidos por el lugar.

Exasperado miro al cielo y alzó el martillo —¡Por favor, padre!— Llamo con su potente voz, otra vez. Pidiendo ayuda nuevamente la cual había sido negada antes—¡Dame la fuerza, dame el poder para poder romper el encanto de mis sobrinos y así poder liberar a mis amigos! —Y lo siguiente que paso el cegador brillo del trueno ilumino incluso lo que antes no había podido divisar. Haciendo desaparecer después de un gran estruendo toda esa engañosa neblina, devolviendo al cielo un oscuro común de los humanos y un mar normal.

Parecían aturdidos todos ellos. Natasha, parecía ausente pero lentamente volviendo a la realidad. Rogers se levanto casi perdiendo el equilibro. Clint sentía sus extremidades entumidas y se encontraba algo adolorido. Bruce pareció tomar grandes bocanadas de aire intentando levantarse, recibiendo ayuda de Thor. Tony, quien había estado acostado, miro a su alrededor pero sin hacer el mínimo intento de pararse.

—¿Qué mierdas nos paso?—Hizo la pregunta exacta, sonando agitado. A él también le había estado faltando aire —Necesito comer algo. Estoy muy seguro que se me bajo la presión. Rayos, no recordaba que nos hubiésemos drogado todos juntos.

—Lo que paso, mis compañeros, es que resultaron atrapados en el encanto de mis sobrinos. Creo que no estoy mal al decir que ellos formaron una especie de encantamiento en la zona para que cualquier humano que entrase en esta quedase atrapado y permaneciera bajo una especie de hipnosis—Explico el Dios nórdico ya acercándose al millonario extendiendo una mano.

—Gracias grandote —Decía aceptando su mano, levantándose a un con torpeza y tallando en seguida su cien.

—Perdimos mucho tiempo—Dijo Natasha con seriedad.

—Sí, lo lamento. No había sido capaz de romperlo antes. Esto no es mi especialidad, Loki es el de la magia. Tuve que pedir ayuda a Padre aunque tarde en ser escuchado, además incluso era incapaz de utilizar el martillo en su totalidad —Decía avergonzado.

—No te preocupes Thor. Nos ayudaste al final logrando despertarnos de esto que es lo que cuenta. Ahora, tenemos que hacer algo rápido. Necesitamos encontrarnos con los hijos de Loki en cuanto antes.

—Concuerdo con nuestro adorable capsi-paleta. Hay que movilizarnos ya, considero que Thor al ya ser capaz de utilizar su martillo solo tiene que hacer un show de luces más y eso sería todo ¿No? Digo, llamaremos su atención y listo. Fase uno completada: Encontrar a los hijos ¿Fase dos? Decirles que su padre esta encarcelado porque mato a ochenta personas en un lapso de dos días, mato a uno de nuestros amigos y lidero una invasión extraterrestre en contra de la humanidad ¡Ah! Y pedirles amablemente que nos ayuden a probar su inocencia. Fácil y sencillo como siempre —Hablo con simpleza Stark y Bruce solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es relativamente fácil —Dijo Natasha.

—Demasiado —Hablo extrañado Clint.

—Vamos, que algo siempre salga mal en las misiones no significa que esto también ¿No? ¡Es fácil! —Alego de nuevo Stark.

—Bueno, en ese entonces... Thor, haz los honores por favor —Dijo Bruce.

El Dios solo alzó su martillo, haciendo ahora aparecer una gran oleada de truenos que iluminaron y aturdieron a todos. Era impresionante y temible a su vez el gran poder de Thor.

Cuando terminó con eso, quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Esperando, solo eso.

—Yo creo que deberías intentar-

Se escucho un rugido que los hizo temer. A excepción de Thor. Ese hijo de puta estaba sonriendo. Maldita reuniones familiares. Vieron a los lejos una figura extraña, terriblemente gigante para su distancia pues si se veía así de lejos ¡Mierda! Nadie quería estar de cerca.

Vieron como se dejo caer pesadamente al agua creando una enorme ola que con rapidez y fuerza impacto con ellos haciéndolos caer al agua. Nadaron rápido para emerger y tomar aire.

—¡¿QUÉ FUE ESA MIERDA?!

Pero la respuesta apareció justo debajo de ellos.

Stark debería callarse de vez en cuando.

Fueron alzados todos quedando ahora sobre lo que parecía ser el lomo-o mejor dicho parte, pues era inmensa-de la bestia marina. Era escamoso, y si uno se distraía podía cortarse con estas. Brillaban como perla y en toda la extensión que se podía ver a la vista había algunas crestas, por así decirlo, azul zafiro.

—Stark.

—¿Sí, Brucie?

—No hables.

—Comprendido.

Se vio salir la parte principal de la criatura revelando una cabeza que parecía ser una combinación entre un dragón y un verdadera serpiente. Sus ojos era también un azul zafiro, tenía unos colmillos gigantes y sobre de él, justamente posicionado en su cabeza había un joven parado sobre de él.

—¿Tío? —Pregunto el que tenía forma humana precisamente, a lo que quien parecía ser Jörmundgander afilaba sus pupilas.

—Sí, soy yo —Decía sonriente.

—¿Ya escuchaste Jor? ¡Por fin vino el tío Thor! Te dije, madre no mentía —_Jor_, solo respondió con un ligero asentimiento sin ser brusco para no tirar a su hermano. Acerco su enorme cabeza a la parte en la cual tenía a los otros y dejo ver como era el joven.

Era de cabello negro a la altura de la barbilla. Su piel era blanca como era de esperarse y su ojos un café claro con un brillo entre verde y dorado en el centro en vez de pupilas comunes y corrientes. No era muy alto pero era de una estatura normal para tener 18 años, o al menos hablando en años humanos.

—Es un gusto por fin verlos después de tanto —Decía con alegría y completa sinceridad estirando sus brazos al joven que se acercaba a darle un abrazo —Y estoy muy feliz de conocerte.

—¿Tú eres Hamish? —Pregunto Bruce. El chico sonrió amplio.

—Hamish Egiil Holmes y el Jörmundgander Lokison—Respondió alegre —¿Ustedes son amigos de mi tío? —Pregunto un aire infantil que impresionaba para la cantidad de años que debería tener acumulados.

—Eso mismo. Hemos venido aquí principalmente para hablarles de una situación delicada y pedir su ayuda. Pero primero que nada, me presento. Mi nombre es Steve Rogers. Ella es Natasha Romanov, él Clint Barton, Bruce Banner y Tony Stark.

—Un gusto conocerlos a... —Callo de repente. Con su mirada ahora posada en Stark —Tú...

—Ah... —Stark miro a los lados y luego miro confundido a Bruce quien tampoco entendía —¿Sí? —Jor pareció enfurecer y volverse agresivo con la presencia del _play-boy_. Acerco peligrosamente haciendo estremecerlo de temor.

—¿Qué... Rayos... Haces aquí? —Pregunto ahora, con un tono firme e intimidante Hamish.

—Mira, no sé de que estás hablando. En serio. No tengo idea ¿No crees que me has confundido? ¡En mi vida de he visto! —Alego Stark mientras retrocedía para alejarse de Jor.

—Egiil, temo que quizás te encuentras confundiendo a Stark ¿No lo crees?

—¡¿Cómo lo voy a confundir?! ¡Él es...!-

—Además—Interrumpió Thor de nuevo— Considero que han pasado cientos de años desde que están viviendo aquí separados de la civilización humana. En todo caso, no podrías conocer a Stark. Has de confundirlo con un viejo rostro.

El joven solo apretó la mandíbula con lo que su tío decía, más no refuto —Espero así sea —Decía aun molesto pero rápido intervino Bruce antes de dejar que eso continuara decidió cambiar el tema al principal que iban a tratar.

—¡Sí! ¡Bueno...! Venimos principalmente porque intentamos de probar la inocencia de su... ¿Madre? Sí.

—¿Inocencia? ¿Por qué es necesario eso? ¿Paso algo malo?—Pregunto preocupado y la serpiente gigante, a pesar no parecer hacer muchas expresiones faciales lograba reflejar su enojo y preocupación con eso.

—Se culpa a Loki de haber liderado una invasión. Se le vio matando y destruyendo y nosotros tuvimos que pelear contra el para detenerlo pero creo inmensamente en su inocencia. Estoy seguro que no recuerda porque no hizo esto consciente. Sé que alguien debió haberlo estado manipulando pero necesitamos de su ayuda para probar su inocencia de algún modo.

—¡Por supuesto que ayudaremos! —Dijo decidido como era de esperarse— Iremos. Partiremos con ustedes de inmediato si es necesario.

—Sería mucho mejor que así fuera. Así podríamos comenzar a movilizarnos de una vez por todas —Hablo el Capitán.

—Entonces Jor y yo nos iremos de una vez.

—No es por nada pero, una serpiente gigante no es algo a lo que la gente esta acostumbrada a ver.

—No te preocupes por eso. Madre me enseño como ayudar a Jor lograr su apariencia humana por si era necesario —Hablo orgulloso de eso.

Se acercaron al jet y volvieron a estar sobre el techo de este todos ellos incluyendo a Egiil quien se giro para poder estirar sus manos y hacer salir un brillo dorado-que le hacía recordar a la magia de Frigga a Thor-diciendo palabras escandinavas que eran lejos de su comprensión.

Es poco tiempo desapareció aquel inmenso monstruo de mar mostrando en su lugar ahora frente de Egiil un joven que era más alto y de cuerpo más musculoso. Su cabello era blanco, su piel incluso más pálida que la de su hermano y sus ojos continuaban con esa tonalidad zafiro. Sus ropas eran extrañas pero se veían muy bien de cierta forma.

—Entonces... Ya podemos irnos.

* * *

**¡POR FIN! ¡Aquí esta la continuación! Como ya va a terminar la historia de "Baby on Board" Ya le voy a prestar más atención a esta. También, dudo actualizar con frecuencia-porque ya saben como tardo-Y porque tengo pensado varios ONE SHOTS Frostiron y del anime de "Free!" y "Shingeki no Kyojin" Los cuales no sé si algunos los estén viendo pero recomiendo bastante. Son MUY buenos~ **

**(Si ven Free!, amen el HaruRin o MakoRin) ~ **

**¡Gracias por leer! ¿Comentarios por favor? ¿Qué opinan de los hijos de Loki? **


End file.
